The Last Time
by miki hillson
Summary: After the Everafter War, Sabrina was never the same. Her senior year has come and gone and she is starting to notice that things aren't the same as when she was eleven. She finds out new things and she will try to change with the help of some people, but one person in particular. I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Robin Goodfellow?"

"Here" He said while staring at the sheet of paper on the top of his desk.

"Sabrina Grimm?"

I raised my hand and muttered a low, "Here"

Honestly, I couldn't wait to graduate from this hell house. It was the last day of school on my senior year. Tomorrow, I would be making my way onto the football field in my cap and gown.

But first, I needed to finish this last class of English with Mrs. Charming. She had lost the fun and spunk that she had when I first met her. After she married Prince Charming, she was never the same and nobody had any idea why.

"Today, we are going to pair up and write down the plans that we have for the future."

"C'mon, Mrs. C." Peter yelled, "It's our last day."

Many of my classmates cheered, but Mrs. Charming shook her head and said,"That's exactly why we are planning our future today."

The people that had been cheering groaned.

I leaned my head down and pulled out a sheet of paper while everyone else paired up with their friends.

Normally, I just stayed in my chair until someone was recognized as the third wheel in a pair, and had to work with me. But the bottom of my seat was lifted up from beneath me and my whole body spilled onto the floor.

"Nerd." Peter snorted as he walked past me.

The boy had been picking on me for years and I have no idea why. He always seemed to hate the fact that I had preferred black and gray over pink and yellow. He had teased me over the eyeliner that I wore and the fact that I never wore my hair in anything but a messy bun.

I was called gothic and a nerd because I chose to find a better world in books than reality. Nobody but me understood what the Everafter war had done to me. Granny had sent me to therapist after therapist and the whole family had tried to talk to me but nothing ever worked. I always felt the sadness and pity of the losses every day.

I saw a hand come down in front of my face.

"Need any help?" Puck asked me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I stumbled a little bit and crashed into him.

I heard a whistle come from the direction of Peter and his girlfriend, Wendy.

I removed myself from the arms of Robin and picked up my pen and paper.

"Goodfellow. Grimm. Partners." Mrs. Charming said.

Puck grabbed the desk from the next row and pushed it towards mine.

"Okay," he said after a half hour had gone by," What are your goals?"

I glanced at my paper and realized that I had been drawing. Not the pretty pictures you would expect from an eighteen year old girl, but gory scenes from the war.

I flipped my paper up to shield it from Puck,"Uh, I want to go to college and get a good job?"

He laughed, "You couldn't get any more creative than that?"

I shrugged as he continued to giggle.

"I put that I wanted to go to college, find something that I love to do, convince the girl that I love to love me back, and make sure that she loves me for who I am."

I looked at him behind my glasses, which I hadn't started wearing until after the war because my therapist said that I may have to look behind a glass and not behind contacts.

"I know that it's a little corny but it's my hopes and dreams."

I nodded and looked at the clock at the same time that the bell rang and the shouts of excited seniors came from behind me and down the hall.

I gathered up the paper and stuffed it into my bag and walked out of the classroom.

I pulled my phone out of my sweatshirt pocket and saw that I had texts from Granny and one from Uncle Jake. Quickly, I replied saying that I was fine and that I was heading to the park after school so that they wouldn't worry.

Granny replied back in a heartbeat. "Take Puck with you."

I rolled my eyes but turned around to scan the crowd. I finally found him, hanging out with the other members of the football team and cheerleaders.

Ignoring Granny's orders, I turned and walked to my locker, emptied it, and headed to the park. Alone.

When I got there, I sat on the bench and pulled out my sketch book and pencils.

About a half hour later, I had a black and white picture of the forest and the spiritless corpses that littered the ground all those years ago. I felt the tears forming form my eyes and started muttering about how I didn't want to be like this. I wanted friends who didn't think that I was weird. I wanted to be the pretty one that had a boyfriend, but the war had messed with my emotions and no matter how hard I wanted to be normal, I never would be.

"Why did you leave without me?" I heard over my shoulder.

It was Puck and I could tell by his tone that he was angry.

"Granny told me that she wanted me to go to the park with you to make sure you were okay but you weren't at school."

The tears were still falling from my eyes and a loud, unwanted sniffle escaped from me.

I felt the bench shake and realized that Puck was now sitting next to me. He put his strong arms around me and pulled me into his chest. We sat there for hours, him just holding me and me crying about the people that we had lost and what it had turned me into.


	2. Chapter 2

He whistled as we walked toward Granny's house, in the dark.

After Puck had let me go in the park, I checked the time and it was seven at night. Granny was probably furious about the fact that I had left the school without Puck with me.

As soon as I stepped into the house's doors, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Granny shouted.

The phone was in her hand and beside her, Daphne and Uncle Jake had their cell phones in their hands.

Puck took his hand off of my shoulder and pulled Granny away from me.

Granny sent me to my room, even though sending me away didn't stop me from hearing their voices.

"_I'm sick of her disobeying me." Granny said._

_Puck sighed, "She needs her space. You need to get that. She will never be the same if you don't give her some space."_

I heard the creak of the old springs in the couch and thought that Granny had sat down.

"_Don't you get that we can't do that. After what she did to her wrists… I can't let that happen again."_

Another creak from the couch.

"_Don't worry, Granny. If you give her some space, I promise not to let anything happen to her."_

I moved away from the door so that I couldn't hear it anymore. I couldn't stand how they talked about me. Like I am some sorry excuse for life.

I stood in front of the dresser that held my makeup and hair supplies. I looked at my face, which was still puffy from crying in the park. My eyeliner was running down my face.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the makeup remover from the edge of the sink and dabbed some onto a tissue.

As soon as I finished taking the makeup off of my face and took a shower, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I rubbed the towel through my blonde hair as Puck walked in. His hair was wet and he was wearing army pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. It looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower too.

He waited until I had finished drying and brushing my hair before he spoke.

"You okay?"

I looked at him with my most serious face and said, "You don't have to watch me. Granny will never know. Really."

Puck walked over to my bed and rolled onto his side so he could watch me in the bathroom.

"I know. But I care about you so I want to make sure that you are safe."

I walked out of the bathroom and sat at the edge of my bed, purposefully making it so I didn't touch him.

"I have never been in danger. Nobody understands what it feels like to be me. Maybe Daphne, but she barely knew them."

Judging by the face of pity that Puck was giving me, he knew that I was talking about my parents.

After the war had ended, I thought that my life was finally getting back to normal. I thought that I would have both of my parents, my grandmother, and my sister living in Ferryport Landing. I thought that I would have had Puck as my boyfriend and be one of the most popular girl in school, like I was all those years ago.

Then my mom found out that she had a disease. It was one that was spread through magical beings. The doctors said that it was very rare that she had ever gotten it in the first place because she hadn't had any magic in her at all. But the fact that she did told the doctor that her life may not be very long after that.

A year after my mother died, my father had found out that he also had the disease. The doctor said that it was probably spread through bodily fluids. My father said that it might have been the kiss that he had given her before she passed. His life was much shorter than my mother's and after he passed, the doctors said that the disease probably went to Veronica during the war where she acted as a nurse.

My therapist often said that I may be feeling the emotions that I am because not only did the war take away my friends, but it took away family.

Puck grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Grimm, you have to stop this. I know you miss everybody who passed, but now you're losing people now too."

"You think I want to be like this? Every day, I think about how my depression is putting a damper on everything. The people at school think I'm a freak. Daphne can barely look at me. Granny watches me like a hawk. Jake talks to me like a hawk. You…"

He gently tugged on my hand, "I what?"

I sighed, "You watch me. But I lost you. All those years ago, I felt something for you and I know you did me too. We felt for each other and I drove you away. I always ruin everyth-"

I was interrupted by him grabbing the back of my head and pulling my lips to his.

When we separated, he looked into my eyes and said, "I have always cared about you. Anyway you are or will be. But this… this is getting out of hand and we need to fix it. Will you be up to that?"

I was still in shock over the fact that he had kissed me.

And that I kissed him back.

The shock finally disappeared and I nodded my head.

He stood up and walked to the door, "Put on some clothes. No black. We are going out."

I drifted to my closet and went to the way back. I hadn't touched the bright, cheery clothes since two years before and wondered if they would still fit.

It was a very small selection of both winter and summer clothes so I pulled out a baby blue t-shirt and white shorts.

I pulled them on and looked in the mirror. The person I saw didn't look like me.

My hair looked beautiful against the shirt and my eyes were a perfect shade of blue to go with the both of them.

I skipped over my makeup and moved to the bottom portion of my closet to find shoes. I had two pairs of black boots, a pair of navy blue flats, and the white flats that Granny had made me wear to Daphne's sweet sixteen. I picked them up and slid my feet into them.

Once again, I looked into the mirror and said, "Long time, no see."

I opened the door to my room, grabbed my wallet off of the dresser and walked out, turning the light out behind me.

The family was still sitting in the living room. I noticed that Puck was sitting next to Daphne, tickling her.

He had his clothes on and a dark navy jacket.

When I stepped into the room, everyone turned around and I'm pretty sure that the family was surprised at what they saw.

I saw the tears welling up in Granny's eyes as she stood up and said,"Brina, you're back."

She pulled me into a hug and I started to tear up too. I had tried so hard for so many years to turn back into the same person that I was for the beginning of my life, but no matter what I did, it never worked. I didn't want to tell Granny that what I was wearing was only a small step to becoming that girl again. I would have to rework my whole mind again.

Puck came over to me and hugged me. The rest of the family soon followed him and in less than three seconds, I was fighting to keep my balance from the weight of four other people.

Eventually, Puck shooed the family away and we were out the door and into Puck's car.

For the first ten minutes of the ride, I couldn't figure out where we were going.

Then we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

Puck explained that he knew that all I had was black everything, so he was going to treat me to a new wardrobe so it would help me get rid of all the negative energy around me.

"Where are you going to get the money?" I asked.

"The job that I had paid pretty well so one day I decided that I would save some of the money every week so that I could buy myself a dirt bike. But I don't need a dirt bike, I need you."

I leaned over the middle piece in the car and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

About three hours later, Puck and I were walking out of the mall with all of our hands full. We placed all of the bags in the trunk and sat in the seats with a sigh.

"I think you did more picking out the clothes than me," I said with a laugh.

"I had a feeling that you would try to touch the black clothes so I had to find something first."

We both laughed and I stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

I looked him square in his pretty green eyes, "I just want you to know that I am going to try so hard to change back into who I was before."

All he said before he kissed me was, "That's all I ask."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we stepped into the house, it was late and we expected everyone to be in bed, fast asleep. We were wrong about that. When we stepped into the house, Granny stepped out of the kitchen and rushed Puck and into it.

With our hands still full, we were told to sit in the seats at the kitchen table with the rest of the family.

"I have called a family meeting to discuss the improvement that Sabrina is showing."

Uncle Jake and Daphne burst into applause and I just stared a Granny.

They just didn't get it. The years that I went through my depression weren't completely reversed just because Puck convinced me to wear colorful clothing. It was horrible that they didn't get that about me by now. One day wasn't going to change the years that I had been too sad to care about colors and joy and being pretty.

"We have come to the conclusion that we are going to allow Sabrina to have more freedom than she did before. She will not be completely free, though. Puck will watch her from a distance and report any signs of returning depression"

Puck and I both opened our mouths to speak at the same time, but Granny put her hand up to stop both of us.

"No need to thank me, Lieblings. I took what Puck said into consideration and the obvious change in Sabrina confirmed it. So, I now call and end to the family meeting."

I abandoned the bags under the table and ran upstairs to my room and flopped onto my bed.

Puck walked into the room calmly and sat down next to me. As I buried my face into the comforter, Puck rubbed my back.

I lay there thinking about how oblivious everyone was. All I wanted to do is scream in their faces.

_I'm still the same person I was two days ago. Putting on a blue shirt on and letting my hair down doesn't make my feelings change._

I groaned in frustration.

Puck lay down next to me and continued to rub my back. After a while, my eyes started to feel heavier and suddenly everything was dark.

"_Don't do that!"_

_I realized that the panicked voice was mine and that I was staring at Mirror, who was holding a knife over Daphne's head. I looked at the blood that had been fresh on the knife. My gaze then looked at Puck; who was unconscious a few feet away. His arm had been sliced open and blood was gushing out at an extremely fast pace._

_Mirror lowered the knife so that it was leveled with Daphne's neck._

"_Please…" I begged._

_As the knife slid across her neck I screamed._

I jerked up from the bed into Puck's arms. I realized that there were tears falling from my eyes and that I had screamed and must have woken him up. He "shushed" me, soothingly, and gave me tight squeezes.

A long time had passed and my sobs were slowing to a small hiccup. I leaned out of Puck's strong arms and he asked if I wanted to tell him what my nightmare had been about.

The tears continued to fall as I replayed the whole scene over for him. When I had finished, he embraced me again.

"We are not going anywhere," he whispered against my ear.

As I kissed him, the door burst open and Granny, Uncle Jake, and Daphne poured in.

I looked at the hair pin in Granny's hand and suddenly remembered that Puck had locked the door when he came in after me.

"Sabrina, we told you about locking the door, "Granny said.

Puck turned to her, "That was my fault."

Uncle Jake stood behind Granny's head and was making signs with his hands. The one that told me what he was portraying was when he made kissing hands and then his hands were turned into fists and they crashed together.

I saw the grin spread on Puck's face and concluded that he must have seen it too.

I turned to Granny, "It was a nightmare. I'm fine."

She looked at Puck and then me. I thought about how this must have looked to her. We were in the bed. We looked disheveled. And I had screamed.

Without a word, Granny pushed past Daphne and Jake to go back to her room. When all of us heard her door close, we burst into laughter. This was the first time I had laughed genially since forever.

Soon, everyone was in their respective rooms except Puck who refused to leave until the sun had risen. I looked at the clock that sat upon my night table. It read three o'clock in the morning.

I realized that we had to get up at seven so that we could be dressed and ready for the graduation ceremony. Then I realized that the dress that Puck had picked out was in the bags in the kitchen. I decided that I would that I would get it when I got up in the morning and rolled onto my side, fitted myself into Puck's body and fell asleep.

/

A few hours later, I felt sluggish from the lack of sleep. Granny said that I shouldn't have been horsing around with Puck last night. When I tried to explain that it hadn't been like that, she shushed me and told me to go get ready.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed all the bags that were lying on the floor. I found the dress in the bag, took a shower, and slipped it on.

I went to the mirror and applied a thin layer of eyeliner and fixed my eyelashes with mascara. I went to the bags and pulled out a new eye shadow case that held every color to the simplest like silver and black to the more complicated like magenta and yellow orange.

I put the white eye shadow on my eyelid and blended it with gray to give it a smoky look.

I slipped on silver heels that were also new and looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was a vibrant blue and the top piece was covered in sparkles. The end of the dress had touched the tips of my knees. I thought that I looked pretty as I brought the comb through my tangled hair.

I switched the light off as I closed the room door on my way out. The rest of the family was waiting in the living room. Daphne had on a simple, black dress and Granny had a paisley printed dress. Uncle Jake was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie and Puck in the same.

After insisting that we should take pictures, Granny rushed us into the car and we sped to the school.

The place was packed. Puck grabbed my hand and together we walked into the little clearing that was used as the locker room for the boys when they played football. Everyone was looking for the cap and gown that was supposed to be locked in the lockers.

Puck and I immediately found our lockers and retrieved the caps and gowns. His was orange and mine was white. They were representing the schools colors.

Puck huffed, "I look like a pumpkin."

I laughed, "You look fine."

We kissed. When we separated, Peter was staring at me.

"Sabrina Grimm? Don't tell me? You finally gave up on the black? And Goodfellow? You guys are dating now?"

Puck grabbed my hand and we pushed past Peter and I bumped into a girl who was holding a mirror. The mirror fell out of her hands and shattered onto the floor. We helped her pick up the pieces and then walked to our places in the line.

/

The next two hours were a blur. I only remembered my name being called, me receiving my diploma, and walking down the stairs. I had heard the gasp from my fellow classmates when the called Sabrina Grimm and a girl who wore bright blue walked onto the stage.

The next thing I knew, I was holding Pucks hand while walking into the gymnasium for a party to celebrate the graduated class.

I had spent a lot of the time there socializing with the only person that I had called a friend during the "hard time."

Red and I were talking about my new relationship with Puck when Peter approached me.

He looked as if he was drunk because he was staggering and when he spoke, it was with a slur.

"Hey, nerd. You changed a lot in one night. It's good to see that you have completely changed."

There was a small tug of annoyance in my head, but I continued to listen to him stutter.

"Y-You look very pretty when you're not all dark now. We should go out on a date now that you're not coo coo."

I didn't know what had snapped but my hand had flown across his face. Hard.

I looked around me to see everyone around me staring.

They're mouth weren't moving but for some reason, I heard voices.

Voices telling me that I had changed and that I had forgotten about my parents and all these other things that made my head hurt.

I ran into the locker room. I sat on the floor, begging the voices to stop. They wouldn't stop. I tugged on my hair and it still didn't work.

I look over and saw a stray piece of glass from the broken mirror and picked it up off of the floor. The voices continued to pry at my sanity.

I placed the glass on my wrist. I was ready to push down when Puck ran into the room and grabbed the glass out of my hand. He threw it into the trash and came back over to me.

Tears were welling in my eyes as Puck grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. He pulled me up with him and together we walked out of the locker room and across the still decorated football field. The voices had finally stopped by the time that we were almost at Granny's house and I stopped walking and saw only black.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke on my bed and the sun shining in through the window. I turned and let my legs dangle over the side as I yawned and stretched.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast as I heard my stomach growl. While in the hall, I saw the edge of one of the dining room chairs which told me that somebody was in the kitchen. The whispers that I heard next confirmed it.

Something in my mind told me that something was up when I walked into the kitchen because when my foot made contact with the dining room floor, all the voices seized to exist. At first, I thought that maybe I had imagined the voices, but the grim faces told me otherwise.

I walked to the cabinet and grabbed a cereal bowl. I grabbed the cereal that had been left on the counter and glanced at Granny, Uncle Jake, and Daphne who were sitting at the table. They looked worried. Daphne even shifted ion her seat.

After pouring the milk in my bowl, I moved to the table and sat in my favorite chair. It allowed me to look outside of the old barn that was still standing just outside of granny's property.

Uncle Jake stood up with his plate and took it to the living room and blasted the television. Right on his heels, Daphne left. I looked at Granny to see if she would leave too. She stayed in her seat but I could see that she wouldn't even look in my direction.

Right after breakfast, I went right into my room and turned on my television. I was right in the middle of one of my favorite shows when I heard the front door open. I figured it was Puck because he hadn't been at the table this morning.

At few minutes later, Puck came into my room with a small bag.

"What's that?" I asked as he sat on my bed.

His face resembled Granny and Daphne's face. They all held the same grim expression.

"I brought you something."

He started to pull the things out of the bag. He pulled out a diary, a sketch book, ordinary pencils, and colored pencils.

"What is all of this for?" I asked in confusion.

"That day when we were sitting on the park bench, you had been drawing a picture. It was a picture of emotion so I figured that there were some things that you felt and would never tell anyone. The diary is so that you can express your feelings in words. Granny already promised not to invade it. The sketch book is so that you can continue to express your feelings and dreams in pictures."

I smiled at him but he didn't return it. I gave him a quick thank you before turning my head back to the television. We sat there for about ten minutes before I finally broke the silence.

"What did I do?"

He gave me a confused look, "I don't understand what you mean."

I sighed, "When I went in the kitchen this morning, nobody would talk to me. They all seemed nervous, like I had done or said something. Now you bring me stuff to "express my feelings."

He started to fidget and I continued, "You guys are acting like I did something. I want to know what."

Puck opened his mouth and started to explain how I had acted at the graduation party.

"When we got to the door of the house, you fainted. A few hours later, everyone had thought that you awoke, but all you did was walk to the kitchen and grab a knife. You attacked Granny."

My hand flew to my mouth, "I did what?"

He continued, "It was as if you had been under a spell because after we pulled you away, you fainted again. You don't remember any of it?"

I shook my head and explained that I didn't even remember the graduation party. The last thing I remembered before I woke up was the actual graduation. I concluded with the fact that as Puck was speaking, there were flashes of memories in my mind.

I remembered voices and then only darkness. Nothing else.

I got off of the bed and still in my pajamas, climbed stuck a leg out of the window.

"Cover for me," I said to Puck as I wrapped my arms around the tree that had grown right outside of my window.

He nodded and I made my way down the over grown tree.

I made my way down other street and tried to sort through what Puck had told me. It sounded as if I was under a trance.

I continued to wander around the street until it finally hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

I knocked on the door of Red's house.

She answered but gave me the oddest look. Probably because I was still in my pajamas.

I stepped inside and muttered a hello to her family while climbing the stairs. Not one member of her family questioned why I was there. It had become routine over the years. This was my safe haven. Besides the park, this was the only place that I could actually be myself without anyone questioning me.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket when I reached Red's room.

It was a text from Puck saying that Granny had come in and she was looking for me. He had told her that I was in the car and waiting for him.

I put the phone back into my sweatshirt and waited for Red to catch up. When she finally got into the room, she shut the door and plopped onto her bed. I sat in the puffy chair that was across from her.

"I need something from you. I need you to hack the town's records and find out where Mirror went after the war."

She gave me a puzzled look and I decided to elaborate, "Your uncle is the town's sheriff. You have access to the police station and you're skilled with computers."

She got up and walked over to her white computer, "That still doesn't explain why you want me to do find him."

I got up and stood over her shoulder, "I just want to pay him a visit."

/

After Red had given me the address, I figured that I would need a ride since it seemed to be over fifteen miles away. I texted Puck and he agreed to take me. When he pulled up to Red's house, he unlocked the doors and allowed me in.

"Don't ever leave me to explain why you're missing to Granny again." He said when we pulled off.

I snickered and stared out the window.

Suddenly, all I saw was white.

_A flash burned in front of me. Puck grabbed my hand and started to run. _

_We ran and ran until I felt like I couldn't go any longer. He pulled me into a large cave where he sat down and pulled me next to him._

"_I love you."_

_I bit my lip, "Why did you say it like that. Like you were leaving me."_

_He shrugged, "You never know."_

_I leaned over and lay my head in his lap. I didn't realize it, but eventually I fell asleep._

_I awoke to the sound of screaming._

_My head was on the ground and Puck was being suspended in the air. He was grasping his neck._

_I looked all around me to see who was doing when a large groan escaped his lips. I screamed when I saw blood trickling down his chin._

_He was dropped. I moved to help him up but I noticed the hilt of a dagger lodged into his stomach. Another scream came out of my mouth. I hovered over him while crying and begging him not to leave me. I wrapped my hand around his and he squeezed._

"_I love you"_

_My tears dripped onto his face, "I love you too."_

_The last bit of light faded from his eyes as I pushed the hair out of his face._

_The last thing I heard was the sound of Mirror's laugh._

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was Puck staring at me and holding my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"At first I thought that you were sleeping. Then you hit your head on the window. You started screaming things about how "it wasn't fair"and"no no no." I pulled over to see if you were okay. Then you started screaming. You took my hand and started muttering my name."

I stared at him for a while and thought about him leaving me and how people don't always have as long as they think.

I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him to my lips. Our lips touched gently and then we wrapped our hands around each other.

"Don't leave me," I muttered in his ear.

He extended his arms and held me at a distance, "Never."

Puck turned back to the road and he continued in the direction of Mirror's house and I spent the time staring at the side of his face.

I had never thought about how every single person in my family could die even though the war was over. Now that I was thinking about it, this was an even bigger reason for getting to Mirror's house.

/

Eventually, Puck and I were both standing on the porch of a small, brick house, just outside of the city. I knocked on the door and we were waiting in anticipation for someone to answer the door.

I heard the sound of the lock being turned and motioned for Puck to get into the fighting stance that he had taught me so many years ago.

The door opened and I was stunned to see Mirror. It was the first time in years. All those years ago, I had stopped his evil plans with an act of true love. Now, it looked as if he hadn't been showed any love since.

He had a cigar in his mouth and the face of a frequent smoker. Not only that, but he smelt like the sewer.

As soon as Mirror realized who we were, he tried to slam the door and run, but Puck and I were too trained to let him finish.

I stuck my foot in front of the doors way and Puck jumped over my foot and chased Mirror down the hall. By the time that I was in the house, Puck was sitting on top of Mirror and forcing him onto the floor.

I leaned down onto the floor and started what I had come here for.

How and why are you meddling with my dreams and why are you planning another war with the Everafters?"


	6. Chapter 6

He stuttered while I pushed myself on his torso.

I felt Puck release his hold on Mirror, but I held firm.

"Sabrina, what do you mean?" Puck asked.

I straddled Mirror while I moved the hair out of my face and tied it back with a hair tie,"He's been messing with me. All this time, I thought there was something wrong with me, but now I know that there's something wrong with _him."_

I heard the sound of Pucks feet pacing. I started to wonder if he was thinking that this was all some goose chase and I was really crazy.

Mirror started to squirm under my weight. He was starting to get away, but Puck sat on his legs so he couldn't move. I looked behind me and saw Puck's face.

He looked as if he was holding anger in. I was going to suggest that he let me handle it, but he got up, pushed me aside, and replace my spot on to p of Mirror's chest. His hand curled into a fist and punched Mirror right in the nose.

"You bitch. Why the hell are you torturing my damn girlfriend? You did enough damage all those years ago and the jury let you walk free. They should have let your sorry ass rot in prison."

I grabbed the fist that was about to connect with Mirror's face again and held it until Puck looked at me. His face wore a hard expression. He rolled off of Mirror and stepped out of the disgusting house.

"Alright," I said, "Don't even think that because I saved you from Puck that I won't let him back in the house. Now tell me why."

Mirror turned his head and spat blood onto the floor. When he turned back, he was smiling.

"You think that love could change something that has been brewing for years. Some silly little girl can't change that, Sabrina. You were all naïve to let me go back into society. You all thought that I had changed, but honestly, I seemed to hate you more because of all the attention they gave me after you forced me to go to therapy. Nobody ever understands that."

I stared at him, "I do. After the war, all everyone ever did was watch me. It seemed that the only thing that anyone had to do was sit and stare at Sabrina Grimm. They still do. The only reason that they do is because you started that stupid war and then continued to torture me even after it was over. It was never over for me. People called me crazy and they thought that it was all because there was something wrong with my head. They thought it all had to do with the fact that you had killed so many of my loved ones, but that was never it, was it? I spent my teenage years in a white room talking to a therapist when I should have been at parties with my friends."

I felt the tear slip off of my face and watched as it absorbed into the man's shirt while he spoke,"Oh yeah. We should all feel bad for poor, loved, Sabrina Grimm. The curse that I put on you was one of the best in my life. You see what you have already seen yet each time you see it, you protest. You should just learn to accept it like I have."

I heard the sound of the door opening and realized that Puck must have called the police, so I started speaking fast, "You are going to jail, Mirror. There is no doubt about it. I am going to tell you this once and one time only. Take the curse off of me and get rid of all of the things that you are trying to use to destroy Ferryport Landing,"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll send you to Puck and he will kill you. It would force you to do as I ask, plus no one will have to worry about it ever again. There will be no more you and you will never get the love that you wanted."

He started tearing up, "You guys still don't get it. That is just the problem. I am going to die without anyone loving me. That 'love' that you showed me wasn't for me. It was for the family that you were using. Nobody will ever love me. I torture you because you have so many people that care about you. You have Relda, Puck, your uncle, and Daphne. Who loves me?"

I looked him straight in his face, "I did. I loved you. When I first came to the house, I didn't know anybody. You were the only one who understood me. You were my best friend."

I heard the sirens of the police cars, "Now, you've gone and ruined it. Take the curse off of me and leave my family alone."

He shook his head, "I can't do that. I'm sorry."

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone and I was surrounded by confused policemen.


	7. Chapter 7

After the cops did their questioning, they let us go to go back home. Puck and I walked back to the car in silence. Not a word from either of us.

He started the car and I turned to him.

The look on his face had made me feel sorrow. He looked as if someone had stolen his only love and then murdered them.

He turned to me and said,"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not stopping that dirty excuse of an Everafter. You should have let me take care of him." he said as he turned the key that had been dangling from the ignition.

I sighed,"Why are you always doing that?"

He looked at me in confusion,"You're always thinking that everything is your fault."

"Well I learned it from the best."

I turned towards him and gave him a hard stare,"I'm not even going to ask what that means. You probably meant that I'm so unstable so I alwyas think that everything that everybody does always revolves around me. Probably that's the reason why it took you so long to say that you 'loved me'. All through our whole time in high school, you hardly said a single word to me and then a few weeks ago, you start telling me that you love me and that you always have."

He turns back to me and returns my glare,"Now you really do sound like some stuck up, self centered girl who just can't wait to get around people just so she can feel the pity that everyone else is so stupid to give her. I wasn't saying any of that and I didn't talk to you that much in high school because I knew that you were hurting. I thought that becoming close to you would just make you think of the stupid war and all the people who died. I started talking to you again this year because I sensed the difference. I could tell that you were getting better and I wanted to help. I've always loved you."

I turned to the window and suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt flood over me. I had been so mean and judgemental of Puck and that wasn't fair. The car started to move and I watched the trees fly by until we made it up the driveway of Granny's house.

When Puck stopped the car, I stepped out and walked towards the front door. I waited for Puck and then held the door open for him as we stepped in.

Good thing I did because I sure wouldn't have wanted to face what I did alone.

Granny was standing on top of the stairs with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Where have you two been?"

Puck stepped in front of me,"We went to the mall, but couldn't find anything so we came back."

Granny's scowl widened as she motioned for us to come up the stairs and sit on the couch in the living room.

When we were seated she said,"I know that you went to go see Mirror. The police force called to let me know since Sabrina is still in her therapy sessions and shouldn't be anywhere near anyone who was part of the enemy force of the war. Also, I heard that he was forming another plot and the police thought it was in your best interests that I know. Besides all of that, you lied to me. You told me you were going with Sabrina, but Red called to see if you came in okay since you weren't answering your phone. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Puck and I looked at each other and then looked back into our laps with a shake of our heads.

"Well, both of you are grounded. Two weeks. No phones or television. You can use your computers but only for an hour a day so use it wisely. Also, no leaving the house and you have to let me know who will be coming over and I will either approve or decline. Are we clear?"

We both nodded and stood up to go to our rooms. When I got into the room, I finally let my anger out.

I picked up the pillow on my bed and chucked it at the wall. Then I took the shoe off of the floor and chucked it out the window. The next thing to go was the picture frame that held a photo of me and Red on our first day of middle school. When the frame hit the ground, the glass shattered.

I let out a scream of agony when a piece of glass bounced back up and sliced my leg. The scream also held all of the saddness and despair that I had felt over the years.

I heard the shuffling of feet and then Puck came rushing in. He stood in the doorway and gave me an up-down. He noticed the blood that was gushing out of my leg and saw the tears running down my face. He assured Granny that I was alright and then came in, shutting the door behind him.

He lifted me up bridal style and carried my sobbing self into the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet and pulled medical supplies out of my cabinet. I stared at the top of his head as he leaned over to clean the messy wound.

When he finished, he helped me over to the bed where he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He moved us onto the bed so that we were cuddling against the pillows that I hadn't thrown.

As he rubbed my back, I felt my eyelids starting to feel heavy. I knew that I would fall asleep soon, so I opened my mouth to say the words that I meant to say hours ago.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead,"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up alone in my bed, wondering where Puck had gone.

The first thing that I did was go to my computer, then I remembered that I only had an hour so I took as little time as possible to pull up the instant messaging app.

I must have had good luck because Red was online.

Our conversation went something like this:

_LittleRed: Sorry about getting you in trouble _

_BrinaG: It's whatever. I need you to find out where they took Mirror._

_LittleRed: What do you mean?_

_BrinaG: What jail?_

_LittleRed: OH one sec_

_LittleRed: Ok he's at The Ferryport Landing County Jail_

_BrinaG: Ok thanks_

I logged off of the computer and walked to Puck's room. When I got there, I saw that his room door was closed. I knocked and then heard a faint "come in".

What I saw in the room really shocked me.

It was my nightmare turned reality.

Standing in the middle of the room stood Mirror. He was holding Puck by his throat and I could tell by the color of Puck's face, he couldn't breathe.

Puck's face was the a dark shade of blue. I screamed for help from my family, but then I remembered that Granny had taken Jake and Daphne grocery shopping with her. We were all alone and I was the only one who could save him.

"Mirror, put him down." I said with all the confidence I could muster.

I couldn't watch the only person that I had loved this way die. If he died, there wouldn't be anybody else that understood me.

Mirror laughed, "Why should I?"

"Because, you won't get charged for murder. You're already in trouble for the whole thing with me. Don't do it."

He looked at me with the expression of guilt, "I don't feel bad about any of that. This is something bigger than you. This is bigger than me too."

I looked at Puck. His face was really blue and it didn't look like he was going to hold on much longer.

"I know that you feel bad. You're face gave you away. Don't let this go on your record. Please don't hurt him."

He gave a small smirk,"Why? Do you love him?"

I sighed and knew that this would be hard for Puck to hear, but if I didn't say it, he would die,"No. It would hurt Granny and Daphne if he were to die."

"Yeah right. I know that you love him and he loves you too. That's the thing with you two. You both think that love is real. You think that there will always be someone there for you. But that's not what happens in life. The people that you think love you are just plotting ways to get rid of you."

Suddenly, I heard Puck's voice. It was forced and hard to hear.

"I love you."

This was the worst thing to ever because this was what he said to me before he had died in my nightmare. This is what he told me he would say if he would never see me again.

I guess that Mirror noticed the same thing. Even though he just said that love wasn't real, he seemed to believe that Puck did love me.

"Please."

Mirror looked like someone had slapped him in the face. He dropped Puck and then disappeared. When I made it to Puck, his breathing had become a little faster than it would have been had he not been breathing.

"Ohmygosh, are you okay?"

Puck forced a smile as the color drained from his face, "Of course."'

I hugged him and kissed him all over his face. This was the last straw for me. Mirror was going to pay for what he did to me and those that I love.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know where to go after what had happened to Puck. I had thought to go to Mirror's house, but I figured that if he had escaped, the police would be all over there.

When Granny came home, I was in the room with Puck and smoothing his hair down while we talked about our future.

"So, where do you wanna go to school?" he had asked.

I shrugged,"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it with my head in the clouds and all.

What about you?"

He was starting to fall asleep,"Anywhere you're going?"

Granny walked into his room and told me that if he was sleeping, I should let him rest. Then she got closer to him and saw the bruises in the shape of a hand on his neck.

"What is that?" she asked.

I motioned for her to leave the room so that we wouldn't wake Puck up.

When we were in the living room, sitting down, I told her about Mirror and what he had done to Puck.

"Is he okay?" she asked when I was all finished.

I nodded,"Mirror said that all of this is bigger than me or him. Does that mean that he's working for someone else?"

She shrugged,"I don't know, Liebling. Sounds like it though. I want you guys to be careful. When Puck wakes up, let him know. I'll tell Daphne."

She got off of the couch and shuffled into her room. I also left the living room, but I went outside.  
>I was going to find Mirror.<p>

I went to his house, but the driveway was empty. No Mirror. No policemen.

I turned around and decided I would check the county jail.

I got there and the officers asked me who I was visiting. They didn't bother I ask who I was considering that I was pretty well known in this town.

They tried to convince me that I didn't want to see Mirror, but I told them that I did.  
>Everyone knew about what had happened to me after the war and someone was always trying to save me from everything.<p>

I asked what cell he was in and they reluctantly told me.

"Thank you,"I said as they handed me the key.

Officer Ella, as in Cinderella, led me to the cell in which the monster was being contained.

"Hey, Ella. Why are you an officer now?" I asked.

She had always wanted to live the rest of her life as royalty after what her stepmother did to her. She didn't want to have to do anything for anyone else again, but here she was, serving Ferryport Landing as one of their few police officials.

"After the war, I realized that there had to be something for me to do to heal my town and we were short on officers so hey."

We made it to the cell where I saw Mirror chained to the stone wall.

I squinted my eyes and turned to Ella,"How long has he been like that?"

She shrugged,"All day, I guess."

I turned back to Mirror and asked Ella if she can give me five minutes alone with him.  
>She reluctantly agreed and said she would be in the next hall if I needed help.<br>I opened the cell and the chains disappeared from Mirror's hands.

"You go through all of this trouble for somebody else's plan?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You could have killed him,"I said. He nodded.

"If you did, I would have never forgiven you."

He scoffed,"What does it matter? Nobody cares about me anyway."

I ignored that,"Who is it that you're doing all of this for?"

"Everyone. The price is you. These things have to happen for the benefit of everyone else."

"But what does that mean?" I said, annoyed. He didn't answer.

"Mirror, I know you have good in you. You could have killed Puck, but you didn't. Why?"

He didn't answer. What he did next shocked me completely.

He got up from his seat and kissed me. 


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled away from him and stared in shock.

"Why did you do that?" I asked frustrated and confused.

He sighed, "I love you Sabrina. That's why all of this must happen."

I looked him in the eyes, "Is that why you were always nice to me? You were always willing to kill everyone else, but never me."

He sat on his small bed, "You were the first person to show me what love truly was. I had tried so hard to become a good person for you. I hid from the world while I searched for a way to make me as young as you. I searched for a way for us to be together. I wanted you to love me."

I never had known about any of the felling that Mirror was pouring out. He was the first friend that I had in this town and he would always have a special place in my heart, but right now, he was hurting me and the ones that I love and that wasn't okay with me.

"I could have loved you as a person, Mirror, but you ruined that with the Scarlet Hand. All of those people who had to die wasn't worth it. And you're still doing it. I'm going to tell you right now. If you don't tell me who is behind all of this, I will never come visit you, or talk to you, or even think about you again."

He huffed, "They'll kill me if I tell you anything."

I thought about it, "There's no way for them to come in here without he guards noticing. You can tell me anything that you know and none of those people have to know."

Mirror stood up and got super close to me, "All I know is that the group is called the Pink Hand. When they recruited me, they made sure that I knew that it was an extension of the Scarlet Hand. They told me that if I was ever going to have my deepest wish, I would need to do certain things. They said that if I didn't do them, they would kill me. Most of the things that were on the list were things to break you down. I didn't want to Brina, but I had to."

I was angered by that last comment, "You didn't have to do anything. You wanted to. You enjoy seeing me in pain. Than humors you. You can't even say it isn't true, because if it weren't, you wouldn't keep doing it."

I realized that I was screaming, so I took a second to calm down.

"Do you know who the leader is?" I asked as I turned away from him and towards that locked cell door.

"No, "he said with disappointment in his voice, "but hear me now, Bri, watch your back. I've seen somebody he plans and they're going for you and your family. Don't let them win."

I called for Ella. She unlocked the door and let me out.

"Always remember," he screamed as I walked down the hall.

As I strolled down the street back to Granny's house, I thought about what he had said.

_Always remember. _

What did he mean by that?


	11. Chapter 11

As I was lying in my bed to sleep that night, what Mirror had said kept going through my mind. He had told me to always remember. That would be something that somebody would say if they thought they were leaving or going to die. It kind of made sense because Mirror had said that if the leader figured out that he had told, they would kill him. But that would be impossible with all the security around.

I had just decided to go see him again tomorrow when my room opened.

"Who is that?"

My vision focused on the shadow and I figured out that the only person that had broad shoulders and light messy hair would be Puck. My suspicions were confirmed when he lay down in the bed next to me.

"Wassup Bri," he said.

"Nothing much. You?"

He let out a shaky laugh,"I was almost killed the other day. But considering that, I feel pretty good."

I kissed his cheek.

"I know that you went to go see Mirror today," he said as we stared up at the ceiling.

I launched into the story about what Mirror had told me. I wanted to skip over the part about him kissing me, but it was a crucial part of the story and I didn't want Puck to think that i didn't trust him.

He jumped up when I said it.

"He did what?"

I sighed,"He kissed me."

He huffed,"That son of a bitch. He shouldn't have put his hands on you. He's freaking old as the sun. He's like two hundred thousand years old. He's-"

I cut him off with a laugh and he glared at me,"What's so funny?"

I giggled,"You're ranting about him being old and your three thousand years old."

I hugged him and told him that it was okay because that's as far as he got and then continued the rest of the story. He kept quiet until the end.

"So all you know is that there's another group that's trying to hurt you and it's an extension of the Scarlet Hand? You don't know who the leader is or anything like that?"

I shook my head,"I actually was going to go see him tomorrow. You're welcome to come too and help me question him. The only rules are that you can't touch him. No hitting or anything like that."

He sighed and we continued to stare at the ceiling in the dark. After a long while had passed, he rolled over so that he was on top of me.

I laughed,"What are you doing?"

"When Mirror was choking me, I had a while to think. My mind wasn't saying that I was going to die. The only thing that I was thinking about was you. You would have been the last thing that I thought about when I had died. I had thought about all the things that we hadn't been able to do. I want to do things that we shouldn't be doing. I'm a boy so yeah, that's kind of what should be on my mind, but it's different with us. Normal people get the chance to grow old and think about doing things like that when they get older. We don't have that luxury. Every time we turn around, someone is trying to kill one of us. We-"

I leaned up and crashed our lips together. When we separated, I said,"You talk too much."

We kissed again and this time, it became and more intimate.

I awoke on Puck's naked chest and smiled.

_I can't believe we did that._

I then looked at the time and realized that I didn't have all day.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and pulled on some colorful clothes. When I went back into my room, Puck was gone. I pulled on some shoes and walked out into the hallway. After fixing some cereal, I sat at the table and ate. About half way through my meal, Puck came out of his room with soaking wet hair. He smiled at me as he buttoned up the rest of his buttons and told me that he would be in the car, waiting.

I finished up and walked out to the car. We rode to the jail.

I turned to Puck,"Are you sure that you want to go in?"

He huffed and then smiled,"Of course."

I kissed his cheek and then we went inside. From the minute we walked in, I could tell that something was wrong.

There weren't any guards standing in the front. Some of the cells were open and the keys weren't on the wall.

Puck and I looked at each other and rushed towards the door leading to the cells.

There was crowd of officers. I walked up to Ella.

"What happened?"

She sighed,"I think it would be better if you saw it yourself."

She nodded at Puck and led us to the cell that she had led me to yesterday. The cell was swarmed with the majority of the total amount of officers of Ferryport Landing. On the ground, lay a pink handprint and a small note.

It didn't seem like the officers had noticed it and I figured that it would be a clue to finding out who was messing with my family. I bent down to fake tie my shoes and picked up the note.

One of the officers moved and I saw a huge sheet on the floor.

"What is that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Puck looked over and gasped.

I walked over to the sheet and picked up a small corner. There was the pale face of the no longer living Mirror.

My eyes started tearing. Even though Mirror had been a complete and utter dick to me, he had trying to help me out with figuring out who was doing all of this.

Now, there was no one except me and Puck.


	12. Chapter 12

I was shivering in fear as I sat in Puck's car.

We sat in silence outside of the police station and thought about the day's events. Mirror was dead now. He was dead because I had forced him to tell me what he knew about the Pink Hand.

Puck rubbed my shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings across the car, but i wasn't listening.

I was thinking about what had happened yesterday. There had to be a camera or something around because the only person that I told about the Pink Hand was Puck. I glanced at the boy in accusation and mentally smacked myself. I can't think like that. Puck was a good person and I couldn't start blaming things on people without any evidence. The only thing that I did know was that whoever the Pink Hand was, they better watch out.

As we rode home, I continued to think.

If the person wasn't Puck, which I highly doubted it was, there had to be a camera in the cell. That was the only way that the pink Hand would have figured it out because i didn't tell on Mirror and I'm pretty sure that he didn't either.

My mind suddenly went to the note that I had picked up in the cell. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pink envelope. In bold, curvy letter, the letter said:

Dear Mirror,

We had recruited you for the excellency and accuracy of your project of The Scarlet Hand. We came to you to ask for the help of getting close Miss Grimm. You agreed to help us and keep this secret, but you failed. We are fully aware that you told Miss Grimm about the being of this group. You were informed when first recruited that if you were to tell anyone, we would come after you. You told, so don't be surprised if we're right behind you.

~The Pink Hand

I folded the paper back up and shivered. The letter was creepy beyond compare. Basically, the note told me that The Pink Hand has been watching Mirror and probably me too.

Once again, I shivered.

Puck glanced at me and quickly placed his eyes back on the road,"Are you alright? Your face changed when you read the letter. What was in it?"

I forced a small smile,"They've been watching."

I turned my head to look out the window as the water droplets clouded my vision.

A sudden jerk of the car caused me to lurch to the side.

"What the hell, Puck" I screamed as I lifted my hands to protect my head.

"The car," he screamed,"there's no breaks."

The vehicle swerved again and the two of us could do nothing but swerve along with it.

The last thing I saw before the car slammed into a tree and caused both Puck and I to bang our heads on the windows was someone running their hand along my window. Along with it went a thick streak of pink paint.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke in a hospital bed with Granny and Daphne standing over me.

They both had worried, but relieved faces.

"What happened?" I groaned as I sat up in the hospital bed in which I was residing.

Daph spoke,"You and Puck got in a car accident three days ago. You crashed into a tree in the pouring rain. We didn't get the call until yesterday because you guys are so banged up that it is kinda hard to see who it was."

"Three day?" I said as a sharp pain spread through my back and I seethed in pain.

Daphne and Granny nodded.

"Where's Puck?"

Daphne jerked her head over to her left. It hurt a lot to move my head, but when I did, I saw a bruised and broken Puck laying in a bed nearby. Daphne was right when she said that it was hard to notice who the person was. Puck had stitches going across his face and bruises all over his body. I could only imagine what I looked like.

"Can you show me what I look like?" I asked Daphne and she sheepishly nodded. She grabbed my phone from the table that was next to me and pulled up the camera. I sat up a little straighter to look and gasped.

My hair was a rat's nest. There were long cuts along my forehead and my nose was slightly towards the right. Stitches covered my cheeks and my lips were swollen and broken.

I lifted my hand to feel my face and pain spread. Noticing that I couldn't feel my other arm, I looked at it. Figures. My left arm was in a cast.

My memory suddenly jumped back to the crash.

The pink paint.

"Dideither of you get to see the car after the accident?" I asked my sister and grandmother.

Daphne shook her head, but Granny nodded,"I went there after visiting yesterday."

"Was there anything weird with the car window on the passenger side? Like pink paint?"

Granny shook her head.

There was no possible way that I had imagined that. That was something that just couldn't have happened. I know that I saw somebody smear pink paint on the window.

"Why don't you rest?" Granny said.

I tried to protest, but the door to the room opened. A man in white coat and holding a clipboard came over to me and smiled.

"Aw, look. You're up."

I tried to smile, but my lips burned,"Dr. Whale."

Dr. Whale had been the doctor that created Frankenstein. I knew that if he did my stitches, I wouldn't have to worry about things going wrong with them.

"Well, Miss. Grimm. I checked out you and Mr. Goodfellow and it seems as if you guys are fine except you were in an accident, you broke bones, you got the bumps and bruises, and you're probably going to be in a lot of pain for a while."

The corners of my mouth turned up slightly as I glanced at Puck. He looked as if he was still unconscious. I turned back to Dr. Whale,"Has Puck woken up since the accident?"

He shook his head,"No, but don't worry. He's still alive and we can all be at least thankful for that."

I nodded as he spoke to Daphne and Granny,"She needs to rest."

They nodded and waved goodbye to me. As Daphne stepped out, she turned out the light.

I tried to roll over on the bed, but the pain was just too great to bear, so I lay still and fell asleep, midroll.


End file.
